Bocah Konoha Main Iklan !
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Jiraiya baruu aja mendirikan Jiraiya Entertainment , dan ia juga mendirikan Jiraiya Entertainment Education Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Kiba,Shika,Chouji main iklan ! Apa yang terjadi ya ? Baca & Review ya !CHAP 7 UDAH DIUPDATE !
1. In JEE !

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN !

Summary : Jiraiya baruuuu aja mendirikan sebuah _Film production (_ perusahaan yang biasa bikin film itu loh , tapi disini ceritanya main iklan ) yang bernama Jiraiya Entertainment ( kaya amat Sannin yang satu ini ! Tsunade aja sampe iri ! ) Dan ia juga memberikan pendidikan tentang dunia entertainment untuk anak anak Konoha … yang bernama Jiraiya Entertainment Education ( JEE ) ini … Maaf ya , kalo ceritanya ngga nyambung dan jelek !

Nah , ini dia ceritnya baru meluncur dari luar angkasa …. ( ngga lah .. impossible banget deh ! )

Yawdah ….. ku certain yaph !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo

KITA LIAT CERITA NARUTO DAN SOBAT – SOBATNYA YANG LAGI MENUNGGU JIRAIYA DATENG YOOK ….

" Eh , Naruto …. " kata seorang anak yang selalu membawa _puppy –_nya kapanpun dan dimanapun .

" Iya , Kiba , Ada apa ? " kata anak yang bernama Naruto itu malas .

" Pak Jiraiya kemana ya ? Kok sampe sekarang belom muncul – muncul seh …. " keluh anak yang berasal dari klan Inuzuka itu . ( _You know what i mean ... )_

" Iya nih . Udah capek – capek gua nunggu di sini ... eh ... dia belum dateng – dateng sampe sekarang ! " sambung anak yang ( katanya .. ) paling ganteng di Konoha , dan berasal dari klan Uchiha itu ngga sabaran .

" Sabar dong Sas ... sabar ... sabar ... Kita ini sebagai manusia harus bersabar .. " hibur anak yang ( kayaknya .. ) matanya buta itu dan berambut gondrong .

" Eh , Hyuuga ! Sabar ... sabar ... lu aja yang bisa sabar . Gue mah , udah dateng paling awal , eh ... yang ditunggu malah telat ... " keluh anak Uchiha itu lagi .

A/N : Yahh ... daripada denger keluhan anak – anak itu ... mendingan kita dengerin aja apa kata hati Naruto sekarang ini ...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Naruto's POV ..._

Sebenernya gue dah bosen denger keluhan sobat – sobat gue itu . Jadi , yah ... gue akan memperkenalkan diri gue dan sobat – sobat gue sama lo yang lagi ngebaca fanfic ini ...

Oya , perkenalkan , nama lengkap gue adalah Uzumaki Naruto ( kaya gue ngga tau aja sih ! ) , anak dari Namikaze Minato ato yang biasa dipanggil Yondy dan Uzumaki Kushina , mama gue . Gue adalah anak yang paling ganteng di keluarga gue ... tapi itu menurut gue aja sih . Gue terobsesi banget tau ngga , untuk bisa masuk ke JEE ini ! Soalnya , gue kepengeeeeeeeeeennnn banget jadi seorang artis terkenal ! Ya , gue pengen banget ngabulin doa kedua orangtua gue . Mereka ngedoain gue supaya gue bisa jadi artis dan bisa cari uang sendiri . Yah ... sebagai anak mereka , gue harus berusaha untuk ngabulin doa mereka sekaligus mengabulkan mimpi gue .

Gue juga mo ngenalin sama lo semua tentang cowo yang selalu menjadi rival gue , yaitu Uchiha Sasuke . Kenapa ? Soalnya , dia beruntung banget , punya kakak yang udah berpengalaman jadi artis selama 3 tahun , yaitu Itachi Uchiha . Ayahnya , Fugaku Uchiha pun juga udah berpengalaman banget jadi artis . Tapi , gue heran , kenapa ya , dia belajar di JEE ? Soalnya ... Ayahnya itu ternyata udah meninggal , dan kakaknya itu lagi ke luar negeri ... kasian banget ternyata anak satu ini, jadi dia ngga bisa belajar tentang dunia entertainment ama keluarganya . Oya , katanya dia itu cowo paling ganteng di Konoha lo ! Tapi , menurut gue sih ngga ...

Nah , gue juga akan ngenalin lo semua sama cowo yang paling alim di JEE ini , yaitu Hyuuga Neji . Kenapa ? Karena ... dia lahir dari keluarga yang kaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaa banget !!!!! Dan sifat – sifatnya itu loh ... alim banget ! .Tapi sayangnya , ayahnya , Hizashi Hyuuga , udah meninggal . Jadi , kata Hinata , cewek gue sekaligus sepupunya , Neji suka banget menyendiri . Jadi dia kurang gaul dan kawannya dikit , deh . Tapi untunglah , setelah dia pacaran ama TenTen , cewe tomboy sekaligus periang ini , sifatnya pun berubah 360 derajat . Sekarang , berkat TenTen , dia udah punya banyak kawan , deh !

Inuzuka Kiba . Nah ... dia ini nih selalu membawa anak anjing yang bernama Akamaru . Saking seringnya dia bawa anjing , sampe sampe dia dijuluki ' Siluman Anjing ' oleh gue dan sobat – sobat kami ( kecuali Neji tentunya ... ) Kasian banget nih anak . Kita ini juga sering ngejek – mengejek antara 1 dengan yang lain , misalnya , ketika gue ngejek dia ' Siluman Anjing ' , dia ngejek gue ' Kyuubi kelebihan buntut ' Nah ... dia juga temen yang selalu senasib sama gue . Pasalnya ( pasal berapa ,Naruto ? ) tidak ada seorang pun cewe yang mau ngedeketin kita ( kecuali Hinata , dia masih akrab sama kita – kita ) ato bisa dibilang , kita berdua ini nggak laku . . Soalnya , dia bau anjing sih ! Masih mending gue , punya Hinata ! Tapi ... impian dia juga sama kayak gue , yaitu ingin menjadi artis terkenal .

Shikamaru Nara . Dia ini adalah cowo pemalas no . 1 di Konoha . Kenapa ? Soalnya , kerjaannya tuh setiap menunggu Jiraiya ato abis pulang , pasti tidur ! Bapaknya aja , yaitu Shikaku Nara , harus kerepotan ngebangunin dia setiap mo bangun tidur pagi – pagi ( pemalas amat nih anak ! ) Meskipun tampangnya ngga bagus – bagus amat ( menurut seluruh anak Konoha ) tapi dia punya 1 cewek , yaitu Temari , anak dari Kazekage keempat dan sekaligus juga kakaknya Sabaku no Gaara , yang sekarang jabatannya adalah Kazekage kelima , dan punya obsesi 'tuk menjadi artis . Kenapa ya , Temari ngga bareng – bareng ama Shikamaru ikut JEE ! Coz ' Temari udah ikutan pendidikan dunia entertainment di Suna yang bernama Baki Entertainment Education ato BEE , ato sering disalah artikan oleh Gaara , adiknya ini sebagai ... lebah ... ( Bee kan LEBAH ! )

Terakhir , Chouji Akimichi . Anak ini ... wah ... bener bener deh , kayak celengan bagong !!! Wah ... gendut ama tuh anak , sampe sampe , dia selalu dapet iklan makanan untuk dia bintangi . Yah ... tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi , bahwa anak dari Chouza Akimichi ini selaluu saja membawa keripik kentang dimanapun dan kapanpun ( kecuali di kamar mandi , tentunya ! ) . Sang ayah , Chouza Akimichi pun juga suka membawa keripik kemanapun , cuman ia selalu membawa keripik ... singkong ! Cape deh !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Back to the Real World ..._

Normal POV ...

" Woi , Naruto !!! " seru Kiba .

" Eh , Kiba . Jiraiya udah dateng ya ? " tanya Naruto .

" Tau aja lo . Iya , dia udah dateng . Cepetan , deh , masuk ke ruang latihan ! ": ujaar Kiba sambil menuju ke ruang latihan .

" Tunggu Kiba ! " seru Naruto sambil mengikuti Kiba .

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Di ruang latihan ..._

" Anak – anak ... maaf ya ,saya terlambat , karena tadi saya sibuk mengurusi ijin untuk iklan yang akan kalian mainkan ! "

" Wah , iklan apa aja , pak ? " tanya Shika ( panggilan akrab Shikamaru ) polos .

" Banyak ! Nih , baca ! " kata Jiraiya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada mereka berenam .

_Jadi , beginilah yang ditulis Jiraiya ..._

Naruto : Ichiraku Ramen .

Sasuke : Gentle Jeans .

Neji : Silky , No Dandruff Shampoo .

Kiba : Caramel Dog 's food .

Shika : Sleepy , The Bed shop .

Chouji : Yummee keripik kentang .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Nah , karena kalian telah membacanya , maka kalian harus berlatih ! Iklannya singkat kok ! " jelas Jiraiya .

" OK ! " seru mereka berenam bersamaan .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ( PURA- PURANYA MEREKA SUDAH LATIHAN DAN SYUTING IKLANNYA ) UDAH ADA CERITA TENTANG IKLAN MEREKA !

NEXT CHAPTER : NARUTO : ICHIRAKU RAMEN !


	2. Naruto : Ichiraku Ramen !

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

PART 1 : NARUTO : ICHIRAKU RAMEN !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto : Papa !!!!! Mama !!!!! Liat Tv !!! Sebentar lagi ada iklan yang ada Naru nyaa !!!!

Minato + Kushina : MHOANA ???? MHOANA ??? **–lirik TV –**

Naruto : Nah !!! Itu dia !!!

Minato : Wah …. Anak Papa udah bisa main iklan nih !

Kushina : Itu tuh , dah muncul !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ket : _

_Naruto as cowo _

_Konohamaru , moegi , udon cs as anak kecil + Narator_

_Paman Ichiraku as penjual_

_Kakashi as remaja ( remaja ??? bapak bapak kalee ... )_

_1 ... 2... 3... ACTION !_

Kakashi : Fufufufufu ... gue udah banyak duit neh ... makaan dimana ya ? Sekalian juga pengen mengganjal perut !

Naruto : Haduh ... gue pengen makan dimana , ya ? Ada ngga , ya , makanan yang enak sekaligus sehat disini ?

Kakashi : Eh , dek , pengen nyari tempat makan , ya ? Sama , gue juga .

Konohamaru : Eh , kalian berdua , pengen makan ya ?

Kakashi + Naruto : Ya iyalah !!!! Adek tau ngga , tempat makan yang enak ?

Konohamaru : Ya jelas ada doongg !!! Di ICHIRAKU RAMEN , tersedia Ramen berbagai rasa ...

Moegi : Iya ! Dan ada yang terbaru , yaitu RAMEN SPECIAL !!!!!

Udon : Buruan deh ! Kita tunjukin tempatnya !

_Saat perjalanan menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen ..._

Konohamaru cs : Nyok kita ke Ichiraku Ramen , nyook !

Kakashi : Nyok kita makan – makan disana , nyok !

Naruto : Nyok kita puas – puasin makan , nyok !

Kakashi : Nyok kita ke Ichiraku Ramen ...

Konohamaru cs + Naruto : Nyoook !!!

( Apaan sih , nyanyi2 ngga jelas ? Berisik tauk ! )

_Sesampainya di Ichiraku Ramen ..._

Konohamaru : Nah ... kita udah sampe deh !

Paman Ichiraku : Hai , pelanggan baru !

Konohamaru + Moegi + Udon : Halo Paman !

Paman Ichiraku : Karena kalian adalah pelanggan baru ... jadi harganya di diskon dulu , deh !

Kakashi : Wah , asyik !

Naruto : Emang ada rasa apa aja disini ?

Paman Ichiraku : Ada Ramen goreng instan , Ramen rasa sapi , ayam , Ramen goreng kriuk , dan RAMEN SPECIAL !!! Pokoknya macem – macem deh !

Kakashi : Ya udah deh , aku beli 1 !

Naruto : Aku juga !

Konohamaru cs ( as narator ) : Buruan deh ! Udah ada 2 orang yang menikmati Ramen di ICHIRAKU RAMEN ! Pastikan anda adalah pelanggan berikutnya !

Kakashi + Naruto : Kita udah coba , anda mesti coba juga !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minato : Hwahahahahaha !!!! Lucu banget Naru !

Kushina : Ternyata kamu pinter nyanyi juga ya ( sambil ketawa )

Naruto : Akting Naru tadi bagus ngga ?

Minato : Bagus ... HWAHAHAHA ...

Naruto : Eh , papa kok ketawa sih ?

Minato ; Soalnya pas kamu nyanyi2 lucu sih ... hihihi ...

Naruto : Nanti , liat juga iklan yang ada temen – temen Naru ya !

Kushina : Iya deh .

Minato : Lucu – lucu kan ? Papa harus menonton iklan temen Naru biar Papa awet muda ! ( mungkin maksudnya banyak ketawa bisa bikin awet muda ... aneh ! )

Naruto & Kushina sweatdropped

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NEXT CHAPTER :

SASUKE & ITACHI : GENTLE JEANS !!

DON'T MISS IT !!!


	3. Sasuke : Gentle Jeans !

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN !

RALAT : MOHON MAAF , ADA SEDIKIT RALAT DI CHAPTER 2

PAS TERAKHIR CERITA (NEXT CHAPTER : SASUKE & ITACHI : GENTLE JEANS )

SEHARUSNYA TERTULIS : SASUKE : GENTLE JEANS

MOHON MAAF ATAS KESALAHAN PENULISANNYA !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PART 2 : SASUKE : GENTLE JEANS !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N : Di Chapter ketiga ini , ceritanya Itachi udah balik dari luar negeri . Jadi , jangan kaget kalo ada Itachi disini !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke : ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! CEPETAN KESINII !!!!

Itachi : Ada apa , Otoutou ?

Sasuke : Liat deh , di TV !

Itachi : Udah .

Sasuke : Maksud gue tuh , sebentar lagi gue ada di iklan celana jeans terkenal lo !

Itachi : Gentle Jeans kah ?

Sasuke : Yup ! Sekalian jugaa telpon semua anggota Akatsuki !

Itachi : Biar mereka liat iklan lu kan , Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Yup !

Itachi : Dari tadi Yap Yup Yap Yup terus sih ! Yawdah , kutelpon mereka ( Akatsuki ) deh !

_PERCAKAPAN ITACHI DI TELPON …_

Itachi : Haloo …. Ini siapa ? Dari Itachi !

Sasori : Oh , ini gue Sasori ! Ada apa , Itachi ?

Itachi : Gini , lu bilangin deh sama anggota Akatsuki yang laen kalo bentar lagi di TV tuh ada iklannya ade gue !

Sasori : Sasuke ?

Itachi : Yup ! ( menirukan Sasuke ) cepetan deh , lu bilangin sama yang lain !

Sasori : Ya udah deh . Gue tutup ya !

_TELPON PUN DITUTUP …._

_DAN TERNYATA …_

_IKLANNYA SASUKE SUDAH DIMULAI !!!_

_BERARTI , ITACHI DAN AKATSUKI MEMBER YG LAENNYA TELAT DONG !_

Sasuke : Aniki , iklannya udah mulai tuh !

Itachi : Mana ?

Sasuke : Tuh !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ket :_

_Sasuke as cowo 1_

_Unknown 1 as narator ( nanti kau juga akan tahu siapa ! )_

_Unknown 2 as cowo 2 ( tebak aja …. )_

A/N : Clue para 'Unknown ' di atas itu adalah : Mereka berdua adalah anggota Akatsuki

Kata2 miring : bukan termasuk iklan lo !

1 ……….. 2…………. 3………….. ACTION !

Sasuke : Aduh …. Rasanya gue pengen banget deh , beli celana jeans yang modelnya TOP abis , trus mutunya juga TOP abis , warnanya juga TOP abis …….

Unknown 1 : Yah … kayaknya orang ini ngga tau deh … sama yang namanya GENTLE JEANS !

Sasuke : Apa ? GENTLE JEANS ???

Unknown 2 : Dek , adek mau ke GENTLE JEANS STORE ? Kakak juga mau beli jeans yang buuaaguus disana …

Sasuke : GENTLE JEANS lagi ???? Apaan seh ?

Unknown 2 : Ayo ah ... ikutin gue deh ...

Sasuke : Yawdah .

_DI PERJALANAN ..._

Sasuke : O ... o .. o ...o ... o o o ... YAE E ! O ... o... o ... o o o ... YAE E ! Akhirnya !!! aku akan menemukan jeans yang ( katanya .. ) terkenal itu !

_Sasuke menjadi malu begitu melihat Itachi , Akatsuki cs , selur__uh warga Konoha , dan seluruh penghuni dunia akhirat tertawa melihat aktingnya yang satu itu ! ( emangnya dia tau apa ? )_

_Fugaku yang lagi minum teh di surga ... jadi pingin muntah ngeliat anaknya akting kayak gitu di TV di surga pada channel Heaven TV ( emang ada ? ) dan tehnya langsung muncrat nyembur ke Shisui Uchiha ( sohib Itachi ) yang lagi duduk di sebelah Fugaku . Jelas lah Shisui jadi marah2 ._

_Seluruh anggota Akatsuki juga lagi ber ' haha – hihi ' ria_

_Sakura , yang mengetahui pacarnya ( wow ! ) berakting seperti itu , langsung ketawa ngakak sampe mules ._

_Kakashi yang melihat hal itu pun ketawa ngakak keeeeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaassss banget sampe maskernya lepas !!!( robek ... )_

Unknown 2 : Oi dek , kita udah nyampe nih .

Sasuke : Ooo , jadi ini ya ?

Unknown 2 : Ayo , masuk !

Sasuke : Wow !!!! Bagus bagus bangeeet !!! ( Sasuke ngomong in ndeso way )

_Itachi yang melihat itu langsung ketawa lagi ..._

_Akatsuki cs juga melanjutkan ber 'haha – hihi ' ria lagi ..._

_Perut Sakura langsung mules lagi ... ( selamat 'bermules' ria yaa ... )_

_Masker Kakashi juga langsung kebuka ( robek , tepatnya ) ..._

Unknown 1 : Ini adalah model terbaru !!! MAN DELUXE !!! DENGAN MEMAKAI INI , ANDA AKAN TERLIHAT TAMPAN !!! KEREN !!!!! BERSAHAJA !!!!

Sasuke : ( langsung lenggak – lenggok memamerkan MAN DELUXE itu in norak way ..)

_Fugaku yang melihat itu akhirnya langsung muntah , dan bekas muntahnya itu langsung meluncurr ... sampe ke bumi , dan jatoh tepat di atas kepala ... SASORI !!!! ( iihh ... Fugaku jorok ! ) lewat genteng bolong yang tepat di atas Sasori !!_

_Sasori says : Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! ( SENSOR ) lu ! siapa yang muntah diatas kepale gue ! ( SENSOR ) lu yang muntah di atas kepala gue !_

_Seluruh mata yang melihat 'Sasuke in norak way' itu langsung ber 'WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..' ria ..._

Unknown 1 : NAH !!! SEGERA BELI BAJU DAN CELANA JEANS 'GENTLE JEANS' YAH ! BURUAN !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

GO TO UCHIHA BERSAUDARA ...

Sasuke : Awww ... malu deh ...

Itachi : - lagi di kamar mandi karena perutnya lagi muless ... –

Sasuke : Mending gue ke _my bedroom _tercinta – _hoek100x - _ deh ! Maw bobok shiang ( siang ) !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nah ... ini dia ! Unknown 1 dan Unknown 2 akan saya beritahukan disini ! Tapi , huruf – hurufnya diurutkan yang benar ... soalnya itulah jawabannya !

Unknown 1 : Dierada ( urutkan yg benar ! )

Unknown 2 : Sriosa ( pokoknya mereka berdua anggota Akatsuki deh .. )

JAWAB LEWAT REVIEW YA !!!!


	4. Neji : Silky , No dandruff shampoo !

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PART 3 : NEJI : SILKY , NO DANDRUFF SHAMPOO !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji : Paman , Hinata , Hanabiiii ... kesini deh !

Hiashi : Apa ? Nyuruh kita bertiga ngeliat TV ? Nyuruh kita bertiga ngeliat iklan mu ? Halaah ... ngga usah bilang aku jenius deh ... aku juga bisa baca pikiran Neji kok !!! ( Emang lu ngga jenius kok ! Geer amat bapak - bapak satu ini ! )

Kedua anak Hiashi ( _Kau pasti tau ) _: Wow !! Papa jenius !!!

Hiashi : Udah dibilang jangan bilang aku jenius .. 2 bocah cindil ( kecil ) ini mengatakannya !! Oya Neji , kamu udah solat Zuhur belom ? ( mereka ini beragama Islam , maaf ya , bagi yg beragama lain , maaaaaf bgt ! )

Neji : So pasti udah doong ... ( ingat , Neji anak alim ! )

Hiashi : Hinata ? Hanabi ?

Kedua anak Hiashi : Udah dong pa !

Hiashi : Neji , Hinata , Hanabi , udah ngaji belom ?

Trio Hyuuga ( 2 gadis cindil + Neji ) : So pasti udah dong !

Neji : Iki ! Iki iklan aye !!! ( campuran bahasa JaTeng –_menurutku .. -_ + Betawi )

Hiashi : Mano ? Oh iyo , itu dio kau ! ( bahasa Palembang nih ... )

Hanabi : Shampoo advertisement ? Oh yeah , Neji , your hair is so beautiful . ( bagi yang tidak tau ini bahasa apa , diharapkan segera pergi menuju tempat kursus bahasa inggris )

Hiashi : Cepetan tuh , udah dimulai iklannya !

Trio Hyuuga : Oh , itu dia !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ket :_

_Neji as cowo _

_Gai as bapak Neji ( kayaknya mau menggantikan Hizashi nih .. dalam iklan aja sih .. )_

_Kurenai as Ibu Neji _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji : Aduh ... sedih deh hari ini ... udah rambutku kusut ... kotor ... ketombean lagih ! Hiks hiks ...

Gai : Nak ... sabar ya nak ...

Kurenai : Neji ... tadi Ibu barusan beliin kamu ... shampoo yang bagus !

Gai : Udah ah cepetan kasiin ke Neji ! Dia lagi sedih tuh , meratapi nasib rambutnya yang kusut , kotor dan ketombean itu !

Neji : - _masih nangis_ – Shampoo apa , Ma ?

_Melihat akting Neji y__ang lagi nangis itu , spontan TenTen berkata " Sedih deh ... ngeliat Neji nangis .. meskipun di iklan sekalipun .. ( Cewe satu ini emang perhatian banget ama Neji , begitu juga sebaliknya .. )_

Kurenai : SILKY , NO DANDRUFF SHAMPOO !

Neji : Khasiatnya ? ( emangnya obat ? )

Kurenai : Khasiatnya ? Bisa menghaluskan plus menghitamkan rambutmu , karena ada kandungan tumbuhan lidah buaya di dalam shampoo ini , trus bisa menghilangkan ketombe karena shampoo ini mengandung ZPTO ! Pakai shampoo ini , dan dijamin , beberapa minggu kemudian , hasilnya akan terlihat !!!Semua keluhan pada rambutmu , bisa diatasi !!! Buruan beli !!

Gai : Nah , Neji ! Pake Shampoo ini !

_BEBERAPA MINGGU KEMUDIAN ..._

Gai : Waaah ... Neji , rambut kamu jadi bagus lagi kayak dulu !!! Pasti gara – gara shampoo itu ya ???

Neji : Kayaknya Neji harus berterima kasih ama Ibu deh !

Gai : Iya !!! Cepetan !!

_Dan Neji berjalan menuju kamar ibunya .._

Suara orang mengetuk pintu ...

Kurenai : Masuk !

Neji : Ini Neji , bu ...

Kurenai : Kenapa ?

Neji : Makasih ya , atas Shampoo yang mama kasih kemaren !!

Kurenai : Iya ..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiashi : Ayo ! Sekarang kalian harrus tidur siang !

Trio Hyuuga : Yoi !

Hiashi : Buruan daah ...

Trio Hyuuga : Iya !!!


	5. Kiba : Caramel dog's food !

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PART 4 : KIBA : CARAMEL DOG'S FOOD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N : Disini , pura – puranya Akamaru bisa ngerti bahasa manusia , tapi ngga bisa ngomong . Kiba juga ngerti apa yang di 'omongin' Akamaru . Pas bagian Akamaru ngomong , sebenernya dia make bahasa anjing , tapi biar gampang , ditulis pake bahasa manusia ya !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba : Ah ... abis nonton film _Kill Bill , Desperate Housewives , Mr and Mrs Smith , _terus gue mo nonton film apalagi yaa ? Oia , IKLAN GUE SAMA AKAMARU !!! AKAMARUU !!! Sini deh!!

Akamaru : _Iya majikankuu .. ada apa ? Akamaru selalu siap membantu ! _

Kiba : Lu tunggu sini dulu ya ... NYAK , BABE , MBAH KAKUNG , MBAH PUTRI ,

SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII , CEPETAN KESINI DONG !!!

Babe Kiba : Bentar Kiba ! Babe lagi gosok gigi nih !

Nyak Kiba : Sebentar sayaang .. –_hoek hoek – _Nyak lagi milih - milih beha !!!

Kiba sweatdropped .

Mbah Kakung : Kiba ... mbah pengen nyari tongkat mbah ... dimana ya ...

Kiba : Itu yang di pegang mbah apa ? Tongkat mbah kan ?

Mbah putri : eh ... mbah kakung , itu tongkat aku !!!

Mbah kakung : Trus tongkat mbah mana ?

Kiba : Ini nih tongkat mbah ! ( _darimana dapetnya , Kib ? ) _Cepetan deh ! Bentar lagi ada iklannya Kiba !!

All of Kiba family : MHOANA ??? MHOANA IKLANNYA ?

Babe Kiba : Waah ... ternyata anak Babe udah bisa maen iklan ya !

Nyak Kiba : _-abis milih beha –_ Iklan apa , Kiba ?

Kiba : Iklan CARAMEL DOG'S FOOD !!!!! Makanan anjing yang terkenal itu looh !

Babe Kiba : Bentar lagi yah ?

Kiba : Ya iyalaahh !!! Tuh , iklannya dah muncul !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ket :_

_Kiba as cowo_

_Akamaru as Dogi__ ( suara Akamaru di iklan didubbing jadi Akamaru bisa ngomong )_

_Pak Ebisu as penjual makanan anjing ( lho ? kok ada Pak Ebisu ? )_

_A/N : Kalimat yg miring tidak termasuk dlm iklan !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba : - _sambil membawa Akamaru –_ Haduuhh ... kasian nih si Dogi ( nama untuk Akamaru di iklan . ) Dia udah kelaperan nih ... Mau cari makan di mana yah ? duuh .. ini ngga bisa dibiarin lama – lama !

Dogi ( Akamaru ) : Eh , itu ada bapak – bapak bawa makanan anjing !

Kiba : Itu penjual makanan anjing tau !

Pak Ebisu ( PE ) : Eh , dek ,mau nyari makanan anjing ya ?

Kiba : Iya ! Dia kelaperan banget nih !

PE : Ayo , dek , masuk kesini !

_Di dalam toko ... _

Dogi : Aduh Gusti ratuuu ... tuh cewe ( anjing betina maksudnya ) bahenol pisan euyy ..

Kiba : Mana ?

PE : Oh itu , itu anjingnya mba ' Mulan Jameela ! Namanya ' Mulan Kwok ' !

Kiba : Yang mantan personil Ratu itu ya pak ?

PE : Iya !

Kiba : Sejak kapan mba' Mulan Jameela masuk Konoha ?

PE : Yee ... kalo itu sih aku ngga tau !

_Mbah putri yang dulunya penggemar Mulan Kwok itu pun langsung 'nyium- nyium ' TV yang ada gambar Mulan nya !_

_Kiba says in heart : " ndeso amat sih mbah gue ! lagian , nanti TV nya jadi penuh iler nya si mbah deh ! "_

Kiba segera memilih – milih makanan yang cocok .. dan ...

Kiba : Yang ini kayaknya bagus deh !

PE : Oh , yang itu paling bagus lo !

Kiba : CARAMEL DOG'S FOOD ?

PE : Ya ! CARAMEL DOG'S FOOD ! Makanan anjing yang bergizi ! Enak ! Mengandung kalsium , agar tulang anjing anda menjadi kuat ! Dan mengandung banyak vitamin ! Buruan beli deh !!! Harganya juga terjangkau lo !

Kiba : Oke deh , yang ini aku beli . Berapa harganya ?

PE : Ini harganya cuman 30 ryou .

Kiba : Ya udah deh ... nah Dogi , ayo makan nih !

Dogi : Wooow !!! rasa caramel ! _– si Akamaru pun ngiler liat makanan itu –_

_Akamaru__ , saking senengnya ama makanan itu , juga ngiler , dan ilernya jatoh di baju Kiba !! Kiba sendiri pun ngga nyadar !_

Kiba : Gimana rasanya ? Enak ngga ?

Dogi : MAK NYOSSS!!!UENAAK TENAANN !! ENAK BANGET !!!!

PE : Nah , sudah ada yang merasakan enaknya CARAMEL DOG'S FOOD ! Pastikan anjing anda makanannya bergizi dan lezat seperti ini !

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mbah Kakung : Lho , Akamaru bisa ngomong tho ?

Kiba : Ngga , yang ngomong ssebenernya orang , tapi pura – puranya suara Akamaru !

Mbah Kakung : Moso sih ?

Kiba : Iya , sumpah deh !

Babe Kiba : Ya udah deh , Kiba , kamu tidur siang sono !

Kiba : Yo wis !


	6. Shika : Sleepy,the bed shop !

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PART 5 : SHIKAMARU : SLEEPY , THE BED SHOP !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shika : Pak , pak , bentar lagi ada iklannya Shika lo !

Shikaku : Iklan apa ?

Shika : Iklan 'Sleepy , the bed shop' itu loh pak !

Shikaku : Ooh ... toko yang biasanya kita datengin itu ? Mana iklannya ?

Shika : Ya elaah ... udah dibilangin bentar lagi ..

Shikaku : Bentar ya , bapak panggil ibu dulu ! Buuuuu ... kesini deh bu ! Cepethan deh !

Ibu : Ya pak , ada apa ?

Shikaku : Ini loh .. nanti , Shikamaru akan muncul di TV !

Ibu : Masa sih ?

Shika : Iya bu , serius ! Nah itu dia bu iklannya !

Ibu : Iklan Sleepy the bed shop ya ?

Shika : Iya !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ket :_

_Shika as cowo_

_Ino as pelayan ( lho ? kok ada Ino ? )_

_Pak Asuma as pengusaha_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shika : Huaaah ... gue pengen cari_ spring bed _baru nih , yang empuk , enak , terjamin kualitasnya ... tapi nyarinya dimana yah ? Bingung banget dah gue ! Kalo ngga dapet , gue jadi ngga bisa bobok deh ! ( saking pemalesnya nih anak )

Ino : Mas , mo nyari _spring bed _baru yah ? Di sini nih ,tempat jualannya !

Shika : SLEEPY , THE BED SHOP ?

Ino : Yoi ! Ayo masuk mas !

Mereka berdua pun memasuki toko itu ...

Ino : Disini , barang nya lengkap lho mas ! Kualitasnya terjamin pula ! Ada garansinya !

Shika : Yang bener nih ???

Ino : Sumpah demi Tuhan ... demi nabi .. demi hokage ... demi bapak gue ... beneran deh !!

Shika : Yawdah deh ... oia , yang mana merek yang paling bagus ?

Ino : Merek yang ini nih ...' EMPUK TENAAN' !

Shika : Wah .. nih cewe ramah tenan , tokonya juga buagus lagi ! Siapa seh yang punya toko ini ?

Asuma : Saya !

Shika : Lho , anda ini siapa pak ?

Asuma : Saya , Ir . Mr . Dr . Asuma Sarutobi , SH , Ssos , SE , Spd , MBA .

Shika : Wuah ! Banyak amat pangkat bapak .. Bapak yg punya toko ini ya ?

Asuma : _Of course !_ Toko ini terkenal banget loh , sampe ke negeri Kirigakure , Otogakure , Sunagakure , bahkan terkenal sampe Indonesia !!!

Shika : Yawdah deh , gue beli deh_ spring bed _nya !

Ino : Iya , tunggu ya mas !

Asuma : NAH !!! SATU PELANGGAN SUDAH PUAS ! JIKA ANDA MEMBUTUHKAN PERLENGKAPAN TIDUR ... DATANG DAN BELI DI SLEEPY : THE BED SHOP YA !! BURUAN DEH !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikaku : Itu Asuma Sarutobi ya ?

Ibu : Sejak kapan si Asuma dapet pangkat Ir . Dr blablabla ...

Shika : Yah .. namanya juga iklan , bu . Pak , bu , Shika mau bobok dulu yaph !

Shikaku : Yawdah deh , tidur sana !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shika : WOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII CANTIK CHANNN !!!! SEKARANG LU LAGI BIKIN FIC NYA SIAPA ???????

Cantik : Apaan , seh ? Gue lagi bikin fic untuk Chouji tau !

Shika : Oh , ya udah deh . Gue ngga mau kalo sampe lo ngga jadi bikin fic untuk Chouji !_ – si kebo ( kalo tidur ) gila inilangsung ngeloyor pergi ... -_

Cantik : Wah .. bener – bener nih , udah teriak sampe kuping gue nyaris budeg , pergi ngga pamit pula , hiiiihhhh ...


	7. Chouji: Yummee keripik kentang!

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

PART 6 : CHOUJI : YUMMEE KERIPIK KENTANG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chouji : BAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !!! CEPETAN KESINIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chouza : Ada apaan seeehh !!!! Bapak lagi ngabisin keripik singkong bapak neh ...

Chouji : Ada iklan gue paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak !

Chouza : 'a' nya ngga usah kepanjangan dunkz !

Chouji : Ya elah pak ... pak , udah tua kok masih pake bahasa gaul sih ?

Chouza : Suka – suka gue dunkz !

Chouji : Yawdah lah pak ! Nah itu tuh , iklan Chouji !

Chouza : Keripik kentang ? –_ memang sudah menjadi takdir , bahwa anakku ini akan membintangi iklan keripik kentang – _batin si Chouza .

Chouji : Diliat doong , iklannya Chouji !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ket : _

_Chouji as cowo 1_

_Unknown 1 as cowo 2 _

_Unknown 2 as penjual snack _

A/N : Para unknown itu akan ketahuan kok ! Clue : mereka berasal dari tim Kurenai dan tim Gai . 'N ingat ya , klo kalimat miring ngga termasuk iklan !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chouji : Eh , cuy ( sebutan utk unknown 1 ) lu masih punya keripik kentang ngga ?

Unknown 1 : Wah .. punya gue dah abis , bro !

Chouji : Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss , minta ...

Unknown 1 : UDAH GW BILANGIN ABIS , masih aja ngeyel !

Chouji : Iya deh ... maap ! Btw , lu tau ngga tempat jualan keripik kentang ?

Unknown 1 : Nuoh , disono !

Chouji : - langsung lari , melesat meninggalkan si Unknown 1 –

Unknown 1 : - lari menyusul si celengan babi , eh , bagong itu ... –

_Chouza says : Walah ... Chouji , kalo lari ngejer makanan mah ... ilernya sampe jatoh ! ( emang makanan __" dikejer' apa ? Makanan aja ngga bisa lari ! )_

_Chouji says : Yeeh ... bapak aja kadang juga kayak gitu !_

Unknown 2 : Ada apa , dek ?

Chouji : Anou ... mo beli YUMMEE KERIPIK KENTANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Unknown 1 : - ngos –ngosan karena capek ngejer Chouji – Oi ... _hosh ..._ Chouji ... _hosh ..._ larinya ... _hosh ..._ jangan ... _hosh ... _kecepetan ..._hosh ..._dong !

Chouji : Iya , maap deh , Eh , pak penjual ( padahal aslinya masih ANAK – ANAK ) keripik kentangnya berapa ?

Unknown 2 : jangan bilang gw 'pak' dong ! Ngga liat apa muka gw ? Harga keripik kentang ini ... 10 ryou !

Chouji : Murah pisan euuyyy ...

Unknown 1 : INILAH YUMMEE KERIPIK KENTANG !!!! ENAK , BERGIZI TINGGI !!! SEKALI ANDA MENCOBANYA ... WHUIH ! LANGSUNG KETAGIHAN !!!BURUAN DEH , COBA !

Chouji : Awas lo kalo boong ! Gw coba ah ...

Para Unknown : - bengong ... memandangi si Chouji yang dalam beberapa detik ... langsung menghabiskan seluruh persediaan yummee keripik kentang ! -

Chouji : Wuah !!! uennak tenaan ! Ayo , buruan beli yumme keripik kentang ! Dijamin akan membuat lidah anda akan bergoyang seperti Inul ! ( lho lho lho ? )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chouza : Wah , anak bapak ternyata ... hmhmph ... HUAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!!

Chouji : Wah , bapak kenapa pak ? Terserang virus gila ya ?

Chouza : Heh ! Seenak udel aja lo bilangin gue terserang virus gila ! Gue ketawa karena akting lo tadi lucu tau !

Chouji : Yah si bapak , masiih aja make bahasa gaul !

Chouza : Suka – suka gue dunkz !

Chouji : Aaah , bapak nih !

Chouza : - masih ketawa – HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Akhirnya ! Anda sekarang bisa mengetahui para Unknown!

Cluenya udah tau kan ?

Nah ... ini dia !!! Tapi , ini diacak , dan urutkan supaya benar ya !

Unknown 1 : honiS

Unknown 2 : eLe

NAH ... JAWAB LEWAT REVIEW YA !!!!!! JAWAB LEWAT REVIEW !!


End file.
